Quand on aime
by WildImaginator
Summary: Quand on aime on ne compte pas, même le prix d'une vie n'est pas à compter. Pourtant, il était difficile pour moi, d'y renoncer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je si égoïste ? Les Gryffondors, eux n'on aucune peine à donnée tout ce qu'il on pour un être cher. Pas moi. Pourtant, je suis l'une des leur. Il m'a fallut un certain temps pour l'admettre, mais oui, je suis l'une d'entre eux.


Bonjour ou bonsoir, Bonne après-midi ! Je suis nouvelle dans le monde de la fiction, voici la première invention, et je conte sur vos avis (désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Quand on aime on ne compte pas, même le prix d'une vie n'est pas à compter. Pourtant, il était difficile pour moi, d'y renoncer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je si égoïste ? Les Gryffondors, eux n'on aucune peine à donnée tout ce qu'il on pour un être cher. Pas moi. Pourtant, je suis l'une des leur. Il m'a fallut un certain temps pour l'admettre, mais oui, je suis l'une d'entre eux.

L'air frais me fouettait le visage, une bourrasque violente, qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. Il était tard, trop tard. Partir ? Ce serait trop lâche. Pourtant, j'y songeais. Mes jours se comptait, et je songeais à la mort, très souvent. Je songeais à ces êtres chers, que le laisserai mourir si je n'acceptais pas. Je songeais à la vie que je leur prendrais. Je vois déjà mes mains, souillées de leur sang. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile, d'accepté la mort ? Pourquoi est-ce difficile, de quitté la vie ? C'est ce même instinct qui nous fait aimée et qui nous protège, le même qui nous fait se préféré au autre. Je marchais sur la route sinueuse, qui me guide vers mon logis, je trébuchais souvent. Puis soudain, je cours, comme si je pouvais fuir mes idées noires, comme si elle était vulnérable. Mais elles sont invincibles. Je m'arrête et reprend mon souffle. Quesqu'il ma pris ? Jamais elles ne me quitteront. J'étais enfin arrivée chez moi. Mon doux foyer n'avait rien de rassurant, bien qu'il était confortable : le mobilier était simple, et une grande cheminée se trouvait dans l'espace commun. Chaque jour ces pensées me tourmentaient, si bien que le sommeil ne venait qu'après minuit. En glissant sous mes draps, encore toute habillée, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je pensais à Ron, Harry et Hermione. Comment puis-je doutée ? C'est évident non ? Pourquoi suis-je si sotte ? Mourir pour eux semblait une évidence, comme la loyauté d'un chevalier envers son roi. Ils pleureront ma mort, ils diront que je suis une héroïne, on me prendrait en exemple dans le monde entier. Mon histoire sera racontée en fable ou en récit palpitant dans les livres d'histoires. Je serai un modèle. Une idole. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui me motiverai. Des enfants. J'ai toujours voulut des enfants. Les voir grandir, s'épanouir, comprendre l'affection maternelle qu'on à pour son fils ou sa fille. Me voir vieillir, la naissance de mes premières rides, sentir ma peau se fripée. Tant d'expérience que je n'ai pas eue. Tant de souvenir que je n'aurai pas. Tant de bonheur. Tant de souffrance. Tant de joie. Tant de tristesse. Ma mère mon père vont m'être arraché, mes frères et mes sœur. Le monde. Mes amis. Mes entrailles. Mais si j'envisageais que je resterais en vie, combien de chose je leur arracherai, à eux ? Et à quoi bon vivre sans eux ? Je me résous enfin à acceptée le pire. Pour leur meilleur. Oui il le faut. Soudain un bruit résonna dans le silence quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je me levai, las de perdre ce qu'il m'est cher. Les mains moites je tournis délicatement la poignée. Quand j'ouvris, je le reconnu. C'est cheveux roux était ne bataille, ses tache de rousseurs qui ruisselait de son nez, son air inquiet. Ses yeux étaient marqués de grandes et horribles cernes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Puis il se tu.

-Ron, pourquoi me rendre visite à une heure si tardive ? Ma voix tremblais, alors que je voulais prendre un ton calme et serein.

-Je dois resté avec toi la nuit, au cas où… Je sais que tu peux restée toute seule, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant mon air mécontent, mais sa me rassure, moi.

-Tu as l'air si fatigué…

-C'est l'Ordre, il me pompe toute mon énergie, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Comment vas Hermione ?

-Elle est très inquiète… Ecoute, tu sais que c'est dur pour elle. Nous ne voulons pas que tu te sacrifie. Nous nous débrouillerons et nous trouverons une solution. Ensemble.

L'offre me parut alléchante, mais l'illusion de protection ne fera que retardée l'inévitable. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire maintenant. Je préférais mentir.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, murmurais-je d'une voix tragique que je ne voulais pas, essayant un faible sourire.

Il sourit aussi, mais il était toujours inquiet. Je m'en voulais de le mettre dans un tel état.

-Allez, rentre voyons, il est tard.

* * *

Voilà je conte sur vos reviews pour m'améliorée, et je laisse le mistère de l'identité du personnage principale. La suite, prochainement ! Au revoir mes confrères et mes consœurs ! Buckly.


End file.
